


BATIM X Reader

by SleepyPastell



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyPastell/pseuds/SleepyPastell





	BATIM X Reader

(Y/N = your name ; Y/L = Your last name)

It was another rainy day outside, much like the past few weeks. You hurried down the street and stopped in front of a medium-sized building. "Joey Drew Studios",  you read on a sign. You took a deep breath and entered the building. It was your first day on the new job as an artist there, you were pretty nervous, even though the studio was still small. The first thing, that caught your eye, were some posters on the walls. "Wow, they all look awesome", you thought. You followed down the corridor, until it ended in a big room. Astonished you looked around. The first thing you noticed was a running projector in the top left corner. You went over to it and ran your fingers over that thing. "Man, it's pretty dusty here", you whispered to yourself and turned around. 

Suddenly stood right in front of you a 3 feet tall cartoon demon, "Hey I've never seen ya here. You must be new here, right?" You stepped back and stared at him with fearful eyes. "Oh, I hope I didn't scare ya, Miss. It really seems you're new here", he bowed down, "My name is Bendy!" You relaxed a little. "My-My name is Y/N. Y/N Y/L", you stuttered. "Nice to meet ya, Miss Y/L!", he raised his arm for a handshake. You shook his hand hesitantly. "Mister Drew is currently not here, but I can show ya around, if ya want?", he looked at you with his big pie-cut eyes. You slowly nodded, still feeling a bit weird around, but you just accepted it."Great! Follow me!", he gestured to the left hallway.

He showed you everywhere around and after the tour he led you back to the pub room. "So, since Mister Drew still isn't here, is there anything ya wanna do?" asked Bendy. You were lost in thoughts of how great it will be to work here, so you didn't answer. The little demon snapped with his fingers in front of your face "You okay?" You flinched for a second before shaking your head "Nah, I think I'm fine for now. Actually I would like to talk with you a little more" You placed your elbows on the table and your head on your hands.  
Bendy blushed slightly "Oh, really? I'm flattered. Well..." You two proceeded to talk for the next hour, eventually leading to you slowly falling in love with him. At least you think so. "Isn't it wrong? He isn't really a child, but he's so small and innocent..."

Before you could think more about this, a taller blond haired man stepped into the pub room and rushed down the stairs. "That's Mister Lawrence", Bendy whispered to you, "He's pretty grumpy, so you should stay away from h-" He got interrupted by Mister Lawrence "Oh, I didn't know there's a new face here! May I ask about your name, Miss? I'm Sammy Lawrence. The music director." He bowed down and kissed your hand. You blushed and responded "Oh, you're such a charmer. I'm Y/N Y/L. It's my first day at work as an artist here."  
Bendy looked at you both with a mix of confusion and anger.  
"Hey Sammy, how about you fuck outta here, I'm having a conversation here, y'know?!" The little demon snapped, realising he just cursed, he immediately puts his white gloved hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sammy interrupted him once again "She doesn't belong to you, Bendy. She can talk to whomever she wants. Right?" The man looked at you. "Well, yes, but we were having a very good talk and it was impolite from you to just interfere..." You struggled finding the right words. Sammy was so nice to you and you didn't want to ruin everything already. "Yeah, okay. I get it." He turned around and left you with Bendy alone again. "But we could talk another day maybe?" You screamed after him, but he didn't seem to hear you. "He'll get over it, don't worry", Bendy began, "He's always like that. Trying to get a nice pretty gal only to be rejected again, poor soul."  
You nodded "I just hope he doesn't hate me now. The last thing I need here would be a bad reputation..." You went quiet, because you heard some voices outside. 

"I ain't paying you for drinking your problems away, Lawrence!" A loud unknown voice screamed. "Alright, alright. Calm down, I wasn't even drinking. Just talking to your new awesome worker." The 'awesome' sounded sarcastic.  
"Oh, seems like Mister Drew is back" The little demon made eye contact before looking down again. "Guess, we have to say goodbye. I'm actually not allowed to talk to newbies, y'know?"  
You grabbed his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. "Maybe we could meet somewhere else. Like a nice restaurant for example?" Bendy's mood lighted up "I'd love to! I'm sure I manage to sneak out after 8pm. There's a good restaurant just a few streets down. Well, at least I heard it's good, never been there" he giggled a bit.  
"Alright tomorrow 8pm is-" You couldn't finish your sentence, because the door opened and a tall man with black hair and pencil moustache came in. He spotted you instantly and walked down the stairs, greeting you with a wide smile and a simple handshake "You must be Miss Y/L, right? I'm Mister Drew, the owner of this awesome place. Apologies for my long absence. I hope you weren't too bored?"  
You smiled back "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, you are a true inspiration! I went on a little tour and explored everything, no worries. " You looked slightly to the closet, where Bendy hid to not get in trouble. 

The next evening you were waiting at you table in the restaurant, it was already after 8pm and Bendy still didn't show up. You started getting worried, as suddenly he rushed over to the table. "Evening miss, I'm really sorry for being late" The little demon took your hand and kissed it, like he had seen Sammy doing it. "Good evening you" You kissed him on the cheek. "This one's for you" Bendy held a red rose in front of your face. You gladly took it and placed it next to you on the table. He sat down on the chair  
at the opposite side of you.  
The rest of this evening you spent talking even more. Eventually you only stayed good friends.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Wordcount: 1091 Words


End file.
